THE OBSESSION
by Mimi's es
Summary: Hinata cambiaba totalmente cada vez que Sasuke tenia algo que ver, su mente, su cuerpo, su personalidad no tenia control sobre ella misma, lo quería todo de el, lo quería a el, todo lo que el era, su presente, su pasado, ella quería ser su futuro, ya había hecho lo posible y lo imposible por el, pero el parecía no apreciarla, el la usaba y ella lo sabia.


**DECLAIMER:** Los personajes, escenarios y técnicas fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado para llevar acabo lo que mi loca cabeza maquila.

 **Advertencia!** Posible OCC por parte de Hinata. De verdad trato que los personajes, técnicas y escenarios sean lo más fiel posible a los ya conocidos, pero hay veces que requieren ser modificados un poco para beneficio del fic.

 **THE OBSESSION**

 **CAPITULO PRIMERO.-**

Hyuga Hinata se encontraba en la División de Inteligencia de Konoha mas específicamente en la división especial de Fuerza de Interrogación y tortura, contrario a lo que se podría pensar ella no estaba en ese lugar como equipo de apoyo para interrogar a algún prisionero, no, ella era la prisionera en ese lugar, frente a ella se encontraba Ibiki Morino quien la miraba fijamente y aun costado de el se encontraba Inoichi Yamanaka quien leía atentamente el corto expediente de la joven.

Hinata se mantenía sentada en una incomoda silla de piedra o tal vez de metal no le interesaba, tenia manos y pies atados con una especie de esposas que controlaban el chakra, ella se encontraba aparentemente tranquila con la cabeza inclinada perdida en sus pensamientos, pego un brinquito cuándo escucho la imponente voz de Ibiki

-Hyuga Hinata, sabes el motivo por el cual te encuentras hoy aquí?... Ibiki procedía a explicarle el motivo y derechos como prisionera al mismo tiempo que le especificaba el procedimiento mientras obtenía un leve asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la fémina

Aun costado del Morino, Inoichi observaba atentamente los gestos y expresiones de la chica, en primera estancia pudo ver los claros ojos de la chica opacados por la tristeza que en ese momento seguramente inundaba su alma, pero como una Hyuga que era escondía perfectamente en sus facciones y expresiones imperturbables, escuchaba todo lo que Morino le explicaba, quien dicho sea de paso hacia ese protocolo mas por respeto y pena hacia la chica.

-Te encuentras en estas instalaciones por que has sido entregada por Sasuke Uchiha quien a alegado acoso, allanamiento de morada, abuso de conf… Ibiki fue interrumpido por una suave voz…

-Soy culpable de todo lo que se me acusa, aunque era suave el hablar de la Hyuga también era firme

-Bueno, eso lo decidiremos nosotros después de que seas sometida aun juicio interrogatorio y mental, interrumpió el Yamanaka

El protocolo en aquellos cuarteles era que si un preso se autoproclamaba culpable, todo terminaba y así se le juzgaba a condena determinada, pero el no podía juzgar a una chica como la Hyuga, respetable y recta, solo porque se equivocó con el Uchiha, para el ahí había algo más, los cargos por los que la acusaba el Uchiha eran absurdos, el desertor bien pudo encargarse solo, dadas sus capacidades ninjas…

-Inoichi! Debemos hablar fuera, Ibiki quien caminaba fuera del salón anunció a el rubio de quien le pareció extraño su proceder saltándose así descaradamente el protocolo

Cuando Hinata se vio sola en aquel cuartel soltó todo el aire que había retenido y que había logrado mantenerla aparentemente tranquila y permitió rodar aquella dolorosa lágrima que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento al recordar los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta ahí

::::RECUERDOS HINATA::::

 _Sasuke la había tomado bruscamente del brazo y la había zarandeado cuan muñeca de trapo dirigiéndole una dura mirada llena de desprecio y repulsión, la había arrastrado por toda la aldea hasta aquel lugar en el que ahora se encontraba._

Mientras Hinata se hundía en sus mas recientes recuerdos, afuera de aquel poco iluminado salón se encontraban dos hombres, el rubio Yamanaka externaba sus motivos al moreno quien le miraba interrogante

-Se que mi proceder esta fuera del protocolo, pero no me puedo sentar a mirar como es condenada y avergonzada aquella chiquilla solo por que se enamoro de la persona equivocada, no al menos hasta saber que es lo que realmente paso y si realmente merece ser juzgada

Ibiki no entendía si era por que el Yamanaka era padre de una chica de la misma edad de Hinata o el simple hecho de que el ultimo Uchiha era el que la había arrastrado y humillado por toda la aldea, pero fuese cual fuese el motivo de su amigo al proceder de esa manera lo respetaba y aceptaba: -Está bien, dijo suspirando, procederemos como lo veas conveniente, dijo esto mientras ingresaba nuevamente al recinto de interrogación.

-Bien Hyuga Hinata, empezaremos con los hechos mas recientes, Hinata salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ibiki y rápidamente con sus manos atadas limpio el rastro de aquella rebelde lagrima

-Ahora Inoichi Yamanaka entrara en tu mente con su Jutsu Transmisión de Psico Mente,

Le explicaba Morino a la ahora notoriamente asustada Hyuga,

-Básicamente es un jutsu en el que Inoichi entra en tu cerebro y es capaz de ver tus recuerdos, y así sin más el Yamanaka posicionó la mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de la chica y activo el jutsu y de esta manera pudo entrar en los recuerdos de la joven

Mientras Inoichi activaba su Jutsu Ibiki se dirijia hacia un dispositivo llamado: Máquina Amplificadora de Lectura de Mentes el cual Se utiliza para amplificar la técnica de Transmisión de Psico Mente. Este dispositivo lo utilizaba Ibiki para poder permanecer en contacto directo con la mente del objetivo, en este caso hinata, y así también ayudar y presenciar los recuerdos, poniendo sus manos en los sellos que se encontraban en el dispositivo.

Y así comenzaron a buscar en el último día vivido de la Hyuga:

::::Recuerdos Hinata::::

 _Ella se aproximaba a la oficina Hokage a entregar el reporte de la misión de la cual llegaba cuando al acercarse a tocar la puerta escucho al rubio gritarle a su excompañera de equipo y reciente novia_

 _-Te lo digo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme llegara hoy, me lo ha dicho en el pergamino_

 _Y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar algo la Hyuga llamo a la puerta escuchando un_

–" _adelante" expectante de parte del Hokage_

 _-Siento interrumpir, pero le traigo el reporte de mi misión Hokage-sama, dijo apenada la chica, al ver la cara de decepción de los presentes y haciendo al mismo tiempo una reverencia_

 _Naruto tomo el pergamino que la chica extendía y trato de aminorar la notoria incomodidad a su amiga entablando una conversación_

 _-Gracias Hinata-chan! Le grito el rubio -y como te fue en la misión, supongo que vienes cansada_

 _-Estoy bien Hokage-sama, nada que un buen baño caliente no arregle, bien ahora debo irme, dijo la morena mientras sonreía a Sakura a modo de saludo y despedida quien le respondió de la misma manera_

 _-Esta bien Hinata, descansa te lo mereces, le dijo el rubio otorgándole así su libertad momentánea_

 _Al salir de aquella gran torre Hinata sintió un millar de mariposas revolotear en su estomago y con una sonrisa en su rostro corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a casa, doblo hacia la calle que la dirigía al clan, a lo lejos pudo ver la imponente entrada a territorios Hyuga, fue hasta entonces que su andar fue tranquilo_

 _-Byakugan, susurro la morena activando su línea sucesora al percatarse que nadie la miraba doblo el paso hacia la derecha, y feliz sonrió sabia que había entrado a territorio Uchiha desactivo el Byakugan y apresuro el paso pues nadie debía verla ahí, llego a la puerta de la casa principal llamo y no recibió respuesta, entonces supo que no se encontraba nadie, rodeo la casa buscando alguna manera de acceso probo si la puerta trasera estaba abierta, esta abrio_

 _-Perfecto Hinata, se felicito, ingreso al lugar observo todo a su alrededor las manos le picaban, recorrió los muebles con los dedos sin importarle la fina capa de polvo sobre ellos, comenzó a desvestirse conforme se adentraba en el lugar dejando la ropa en el camino, debía ducharse, se adentro al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave de la regadera sintió el frío del agua sobre su cuerpo, saber que Sasuke podría encontrarla en cualquier momento la ponía nerviosa, pero aun así alargo el baño pues le parecía excitante y divertido, durante el baño ella pensaba en Sasuke, en el par de meses que no lo vio, lo necesitaba, se preguntó si acaso el sentía lo mismo al encontrarse en camino a la aldea, Hinata deseo con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, pero al instante se recrimino por ser tan egoísta, según ella, pues al instante supuso que para Sasuke las personas más importantes eran sus amigos y compañeros de equipo y seguramente era a ellos a los que el moreno quería ver primero. Un poco abatida pero con más ganas de verlo Hinata termino el baño y se dirigió a buscar la habitación del ultimo Uchiha_

 _Entro en la habitación del chico la inspecciono minuciosamente vio el closet abierto y saco una de sus características camisas la vistió se miro en el espejo frente a ella, su corazón latió rápidamente cuando ella giro el contorno de su cuerpo y se encontró con su reflejo portando el logo Uchiha, así siguió largo rato contemplando su reflejo portando aquellas ropas, pensando en todo lo que le provocaba Sasuke al grado de ser una obsesión en ella._

 _Hinata cambiaba totalmente cada vez que Sasuke tenia algo que ver, su mente, su cuerpo, su personalidad no tenia control sobre ella misma, lo quería todo de el, lo quería a el, todo lo que era, su presente, su pasado, ella quería ser su futuro, ya había hecho lo posible y lo imposible por el, pero el parecía no apreciarla, el la usaba y ella lo sabia pero no le importaba perder todo lo que ella era si el se lo pedía, ella no podía contenerse y aunque pudiera contenerse… por que lo haría?, por que querría? Y con ese pensamiento ella se quedó dormida._

…

 _Sasuke se acercaba a territorio Uchiha, con los simples deseos de tomar una ducha y descansar en la comodidad de su cama después de esa larga y tortuosa misión, al entrar a su casa todo seguía casi igual a excepción por la visible acumulación de polvo, no le dio importancia y continuo su camino hacia el baño cuando sobre las escaleras pudo ver un pequeño bulto, se acerco y pudo ver de lo que se trataba, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, bufo y una sonrisa ladina se mostro en su imperturbable rostro "es que esa chica nunca se cansaba de el?", inmediatamente cambio de planes, se divertiría un rato._

 _Busco en las habitaciones hasta que la encontró en la propia "algo obvio" pensó, se acerco poco a poco a ella, ahí estaba la peliazul en su cama con una de sus camisas debía aceptarlo el logo Uchiha en ese cuerpo era perfecto, pero eso a el poco le importaba, lo que quería era someterla, desnudarla y follarla hasta cansarse como otras veces_

 _Hinata se encontraba acostada de lado profundamente dormida el la volteo hacia arriba, entonces tuvo una mejor vista de esos grandes pechos cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje, recorrió con la vista aquel torneado cuerpo, con los dedos frotó suavemente aquellos montes bajando por el plano y ligeramente marcado vientre para luego detallar aquella pequeña cintura y anchas caderas, al llegar a sus piernas se recostó sobre la cama abrió las blancas piernas de la fémina y las llevo hacia arriba de sus hombros masajeo sobre las bragas la parte intima de la chica, bajo el rostro a aquella zona y se permitió olerla, el aroma que ella desprendía lo volvía loco, cuando el aroma cubrió sus fosas nasales y lleno sus pulmones el perdió todo raciocinio, no le importaba mas nada, así empezó el juego tortuoso en busca del placer que a el tanto le gustaba. Después del éxtasis que olerla le causo, Sasuke dio un pequeño mordisco en la parte interna de la pierna derecha de Hinata, ella se removió un poco pero no despertó, el entonces tomo la pierna izquierda y succionó la parte interna dejando así una marca al tiempo que Hinata soltaba un gemido de dolor, el se acerco a los labios vaginales de la chica y sobre las bragas de encaje negro semi traslucido dio un pequeño mordisco, entonces Hinata se percato de la situación y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier acción Sasuke la tomo de los brazos y la sometió, con una mano llevo las delgadas muñecas de ella sobre su azulina cabellera y con la mano izquierda comenzó a masajear los rozados pezones que comenzaban a despertar debajo del encaje, por unos segundos se cruzaron aquellos ojos tan opuestos cada uno se perdió en los contrarios hasta que sasuke perdió contacto para morder y chupar aquellos montes que lo enloquecían_

 _-Aahh! Sa-sasuke, jadeo Hinata, -Bi-bienvenido uumm aa C-casa…_

 _-Que haces aquí?, cuestiono Sasuke con voz ronca al tiempo que soltaba las muñecas de Hinata y dirigía la mano derecha al clítoris de la chica para masajearlo suavemente sobre las bragas mientras que la mano derecha y su boca se concentraban en los pechos de la chica_

 _-Humm, que-queri-ahh! Ve-verte, contesto como pudo la morena, sentir las ásperas manos del chico le nublaba la mente_

 _El dejo los pechos de ella y bajo nuevamente a la intimidad de la chica, le saco las bragas y coloco las piernas de Hinata sobre sus hombros con el pulgar frotó el clítoris alzo la vista y sonrió de lado al verla con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior y ese sonrojo siempre presente en ella, no se cansaba de verla así, tan sometida a el, volvió a concentrarse en la zona inferior de la chica y ahora con los dos pulgares abrió los labios vaginales, aquella vista antojo al moreno, quien se acerco y succiono suavemente aquella zona_

 _-Uumm! Hinata trato de acallar un gemido sin éxito, ella no era consciente pero aquel sonido excitaba más al Uchiha, como si aquello fuera posible_

 _Sasuke continuo succionando besando y lamiendo la zona, le encantaba el sabor, Sasuke penetro la vagina con la lengua, la conocía tan bien, que sabia exactamente como mover y adonde dirigir la lengua, jugo en aquella zona, Hinata sostenía la cabeza de Sasuke dirigiendo el placer_

 _-Mas, Sasuke, ahh, mas!_

 _Sasuke Froto en círculos con la yema de los dedos la pared interior de la vagina justo detrás del clítoris, ese era el punto G de Hinata vio como ella contraía el estomago, tensaba las piernas y comenzaba con espasmos, ella arqueo la espalda y elevo la cabeza cuando Sasuke masajeo el clítoris y el punto G, sintió como las paredes vaginales de la chica empezaron a contraerse_

 _-Aahh! Sasukee_

 _Sasuke bajo la boca para recibir los jugos de la chica, era con la única que se permitía hacer eso, ella, solo a ella disfrutaba de esa manera, solo ella lo llevaba aun punto de locura en el que nada le importaba, y así succiono el liquido que ella derramo al llegar al orgasmo_

 _Sasuke se levanto de la cama y la vio acostada, sin fuerzas, tratando de regular la agitada respiración el cuerpo le brillaba a causa del sudor, ella al notarlo de pie trato de sentarse en la cama_

 _-Sasuke te extrañe, no es lo mismo si ti…_

 _Sasuke no supo a lo que ella se refería, pero lo enfureció imaginarla sometida ante otro hombre, se acerco veloz hacia ella_

 _-Entonces demuéstramelo, exigió indiferente el moreno mientras tomaba la cabeza de Hinata por los lados y penetraba su boca con brusquedad,_

 _-Si, así Hyuga, le decía mientras metía su erecto miembro hasta la garganta de Hinata, le gustaba el sonido que ella hacia al ahogarse, ella trato de empujarlo, el aroma del pene la mareaba era fuerte pero embriagante para sus sentidos, la excitaba_

 _Sasuke dejo que ella respirara pero nuevamente arremetió contra su boca, la suavidad y lo caliente de su boca lo hacía querer más y más, violar aquella estrecha garganta y verla a ella sumisa ante el le causaba un retorcido placer, que solo ella le proporcionaba,_

 _-Agg! Gruño el moreno. -Mierda, dijo Sasuke al tiempo que penetraba a lo mas profundo de la boca de Hinata, estaba llegando al límite así que saco su miembro de la cavidad bucal contraria, cortando así el placer que esta le proporcionaba. Hinata desconcertada miro a Sasuke_

 _El moreno se desvistió y se acostó a un costado de la cama uso sus manos como almohada y la miro, al ver esos blanquecinos ojos con duda e inocencia, se le antojo mancillarla, ese cuerpo de locura estaba a su disposición y el lo disfrutaría como tantas veces lo hizo._

 _-Pídemelo, pide que te folle, ruega por tenerme dentro tuyo, ordeno Sasuke_

 _-Sa-sasuke hoy es el ultimo día que nos vemos de es-esta manera, Hinata bajo la mirada, se había prometido ser firme ante el, para ella era muy difícil aquel momento, Sasuke la aparto, sabia de lo que la chica hablaba, ese tema lo hacía rabiar y comenzó a vestirse..._

 _-Mañana yo… la Hyuga hizo una leve pausa para suspirar y así ahuyentar el dolor que sentía y continúo sin percatarse de las acciones de Sasuke…_

 _-Mañana por la noche yo … yo me caso, la voz suave de la fémina disminuyo notablemente, -y probablemente la mañana siguiente partiré con mi es-esposo, … así que, con un timbre de voz mas animoso continuo, yo quería que esta no-noche fuera esp…, Hinata no termino de hablar cuando sintió un brusco jalón y un dolor punzante sobre su brazo al voltear la mirada hacia su atacante pudo ver a Sasuke dirigirle una dura mirada llena de desprecio y repulsión al tiempo que la jalaba fuera del cuarto y la arrastraba escaleras abajo pasando así encima de la ropa de la Hyuga, al momento que la chica dedujo que Sasuke la dirigía hacia la puerta de la calle le llamo y le imploro que la dejara vestir pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una furiosa mirada sobre los hombros y así con solo vistiendo la ropa interior y la camisa Uchiha, Sasuke la jaloneo por la avenida principal de la aldea Hinata a tropezones apenas podía llevarle el ritmo al Uchiha si no fuera por que el le llevaba del brazo ella hubiese caído inevitablemente, con el brazo libre ella trataba de tapar su exuberante cuerpo mientras le imploraba que no le hiciera eso._

 _Ino Yamanaka estaba arreglando unos preciosos tulipanes afuera de su Floristería cuando escucho los murmullos de los aldeanos, al voltear a ver al lugar donde todos apuntaban grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una semi desnuda Hyuga siendo arrastrada por un arrogante y mal humorado Uchiha, Ino no permitiría que su amiga fuese humillada de esa manera:_

 _-Uchiha, que demonios es lo que crees que haces?, suelta a Hinata en este momento!, grito la rubia mientras se paraba imponentemente delante de los morenos, era tanto su enojo hacia el chico que olvido el sufijo y el característico tono con el cual se dirigía al morocho_

 _-Muévete Ino, no es de tu incumbencia, espeto tajantemente Sasuke_

 _-Es mi problema, por que no voy a permitir que trates de esta manera a Hinata… Ino fue interrumpida por Sasuke quien ahora esbozaba una altanera sonrisa de lado_

 _-Bien, si tanto te interesa te lo diré, el tono gélido que uso sasuke estremeció a la rubia_

 _-Así como vez a tu inocente y tierna amiga la encontré en mi casa, aquella declaración sorprendió no solo a la Yamanaka sino también a todos los aldeanos que les rodeaban_

 _-Y no solo ha sido hoy, desde que llegue a esta mugrosa aldea ella me ha recibido así, no te voy a negar que al principio fue divertido, para sorpresa de todos Sasuke emitió lo que sonó como una pequeña carcajada_

 _-Pero ahora ya me cansa, me aburre, no la soporto mas, así que ahora mismo me desharé de ella, y con esa declaración paso a un costado de la muy sorprendida Ino y se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre de aldeanos que los rodeaban_

 _Ino salió de su asombro y corrió hasta alcanzarlos temiendo que dañara a su amiga con alguna de sus técnicas:_

 _-Eso no te da derecho de tratarla como lo estas haciendo Sasuke, le grito Ino una vez que caminaba rapidamente a la par de Hinata_

 _-Hmp, fue lo único que emitió Sasuke_

 _Al no obtener mayor respuesta por parte del moreno Ino volteo a ver a Hinata preguntándose por que la chica no hacia nada por evitar tal acto, y entonces la vio, con la cara gacha con el fleco y el resto de su cabello tratando de tapar su rostro, dada la distancia que mantenía con la Hyuga pudo ver su rostro totalmente pálido los ojos rojos dado a las lágrimas silenciosas que emitía, llevo sus azulinos ojos hacia el agarre que mantenía el moreno y pudo ver el brazo de su amiga la piel antes blanca ahora tenia un fuerte color morado con los bordes con puntos rojo intenso, sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo, pero al momento que iba a atacar al Uchiha vio como su amiga era empujada bruscamente dentro de un edificio el cual reconoció como el trabajo de su padre, Ino corrió hacia la división de su padre y le explico lo sucedido rogándole que ayudara a su amiga._

 _Cuando los Yamanaka llegaron a donde se encontraban los morenos pudieron ver como Ibiki le brindaba su larga capa a la Hyuga para que se tapara, la chica aun temblando la acepto, había terminado de ponérsela cuando Hinata sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que sentía como caía al piso estrepitosamente, al levantar la vista pudo ver a uno de los ancianos del consejo Hyuga el cual le escupía, Sasuke quien estaba declarando los cargos por los cuales acusaba a Hinata se sorprendió cuando vio al Anciano abofetearla y escupirla, Ino trato de abalanzarse sobre el anciano pero su padre la detuvo mostrándole como dos Anbù lo tomaban de los brazos, y era retirado del recinto mientras le decía que se le aplicaría el Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu y seria desterrada del clan, Hinata acepto la ayuda para levantarse que Ibiki le proporcionaba y la traslado a la división especial de Fuerza de Interrogación y tortura para ser interrogada_

 **Continuara…**

 _Hola! Mi nombre es Noemì Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!_

 _En cuanto al fic especificare algunas cosas:_

 _*Probablemente a alguien se le haya hecho demasiado el Oral al que Sasuke sometió a Hinata, pero esto es para acentuar que Sasuke, creció sin amor en un ambiente demasiado hostil, y el se deja llevar en cuanto a sus impulsos y respecto a Hinata el la ve como alguien con quien saciar sus instintos carnales. Es todo lo que dire, no quiero hacer spoiler, espero que tengan interés de seguir leyendo el siguiente capítulo._

 _Si encuentran algún error por favor avísenme, Dudas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, opiniones Y/O predicciones por favor déjenlas en un Review._


End file.
